It started with a paper cut
by MajesticBaby
Summary: Jasper's thoughts as he waits for the return of Edward, Bella, and Alice from their visit with the Volturi.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was inspired by my favorite line in New Moon, when the Cullens greet Edward, Bella, and Alice at the airport.** "_Neither Alice nor Edward was surprised by the reception that waited for us at the Sea-Tac airport, but it caught me off guard. Jasper was the first one I saw-he didn't seem to see me at all. His eyes were only for Alice. She went quickly to his side; they didn't embrace like other couples meeting there. They only stared into each others faces, yet, somehow, the moment was so private that I still felt the need to look away. (Bella Swan, New Moon, page 495)_** It was sooo sweet, so...here is a slightly more in depth look into Jasper's thoughts in that moment. Enjoy!**

It started with a paper cut.

One would think that after more than fifty years of practicing the vegetarian lifestyle I would be able to control myself better. No, one tiny paper cut and I am back to the monster that I was created to be. I will never understand why the Cullens even bothered with keeping me around. I am a liability.

If it weren't for me, If I hadn't attacked Bella on her birthday, then none of us would be here today. We wouldn't have had to leave our home in Forks, we wouldn't have had to spend these last few months drifting farther and farther apart, and we wouldn't be sitting in some airport terminal waiting for the return of my wife from having run off to Italy with Bella to save Edward from his suicide mission. My brother wouldn't have tried to kill himself. Edward might have been saved this time but I have learned from experience that nothing good can come from messing with old Vampire leader, and my Alice was under the Volturi's radar. Aro won't be able to resist trying to collect someone with the gifts that both Alice and Edward possess. It was only a matter of time before we would hear from them again. It was all my fault.

It was getting late but yet the airport was still bustling with life; humans shuffling from one end of the building to the other as they tried to catch their last minute flights or waiting around to greet their friends or families as they stepped off their terminals, much like myself. No one paid much attention to the statuesque figure in cowboy boots standing in the corner until they came right up on him. Being an empath I have a way of reflecting my moods onto others whether I wanted to or not. My depression was pulling sour faces and hunching shoulders like a wave at a football game.

I glanced at Rosalie out of the corners of my honey colored eyes, watching as she wrung her hands together repeatedly out of what was undoubtedly nerves. I had never really noticed it before how much we truly resembled one another; blond hair and equally guilty expressions upon our faces. She was the one who had run off to tell Edward about Bella jumping off of that damn cliff. We really were the twins that we had roused everyone into believing.

I wish I could do something to comfort her, after all we do share equal parts blame in this, but even as I reach out to touch her hand she is already taking off with a shake of her blond head. Emmett following after those five inch death heels._ "Let her go Jazz, she will make her peace in her own way."_ Esme says softly with a reassuring smile. _"As will you..."_

It is hard not to warm up to Esme, even when one is in the darkest of moods. She has that effect on people. I manage a forced smile for her before averting my gaze to the crowd coming off of the terminal. I smell them first before I actually see them. Bella's blood doesn't only sing to Edward. We are all doomed as long as she is around. Edward has his arm wrapped around her and they look to be back to the happy albeit exhausted couple they had been before I had foolishly attacked her. My throat seems to tighten and it is then that I understand while Rosalie chose to wait outside. Facing Bella was difficult.

None of that seemed to mattered though when _she_ stepped out from behind the happy couple. That tiny pixie-like ball of light that I was fortunate enough to call my wife. My Alice. If my heart were functioning it would have skipped a beat just then. It didn't matter that we had only been apart for three days, to me it had felt like thirty years. If something had happened to her there was no doubt in my mind that I would be able to succeed in what Edward had set out and failed to do. I have no future without Alice.

We glided towards one another like charged magnets. I am not even aware of my boots ever lifting up off of the ground. We stop mere inches from one another and while most couples would embrace while being reunited after a long separation, Alice and I have no need to. Her presence is enough. We have a way of speaking without words. The intensity of our gazes, her golden and my darker honey colored eyes, speak of the love we have for one another. It would cause any passerby to shy their eyes away from such an intimate and private moment.

Our fingertips touch, sending a shock of electricity through my arm that I will never get used to in all of our years together. And for the briefest moment I am transported back in time, back to that little Diner in Philadelphia where she first came bounding into my life speaking of things that were impossible. Giving me hope. I feel that same sense of hope now as I offer her my arm like a good southern gentleman and lead her out of the airport terminal behind the rest of our family. A family reunited. "Let's go home." I say. We could worry about the threat of Victoria and the Volturi tomorrow. For now we were all back together again.


End file.
